


Of Witches and Juggalos

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Halloween, Halloweenstuck, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Witches, Witchstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: Karkat in a witch in training and while practicing in the woods he meets this human, now who could that be?





	

Karkat closed his eyes, concentrating. Slowly the burning candles turned a bright red, before quickly burning out.

"Urg!" Karkat jumped up, "Why do I have to study fucking witchcraft on Halloween!? I have a life other than this you know!"

Karkat's mentor, Kanaya stood up, "Our powers are strongest today."

"Don't you have a life, you know, other than witchcraft?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then why are you still here, teaching me of wall people?"

"Because I'm sworn by my word, to teach and protect, similar to what school teachers do, and I like you," She smiled, "Now lets calm down and try again, focus on the spell and nothing else."

Karkat took a deep breath ad looked over at the pentagram. 

Kanaya sat back down, motioning him towards the ground.

Karkat followed and tried again relighting the candles.

He closed his eyes.

Fum, fum, fum, poof.

They blow out.

Kanaya smiled sympathetically, "How about we go take a walk."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karkat looked out on the street. Children were running around, not a care in the world.

"It's chilly out, hugh?" Kanaya said pulling her scarf up.

"Christmas isn't supposed to come till after halloween." The Cancer joked.

"Yes," She stared into the darkness beyond the houses, "Come on." 

Karkat looked around.

"I can feel the magical aura being used on this day. Some good, some bad. It's refreshing." Kanaya smiled.

Karkat looked over to where she was looking. It was so dark he could barely see the forest tree tops.

"You know what I do when I get stuck on spells?"

"No."

"I go into the woods. Trust me when I say feeling the rush of nature helps magic flow."

"It's better than staying inside stuck in my room." Karkat sighed.

"Come on." The female gestured. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karkat sat on a rock, Kanaya went off somewhere saying something about weird aura.

*rustle, rustle*

Karkat sat up and looked around, nothing. 

"What was that?" Karkat whispered to himself.

He looked around again, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Karkat held out his hand and closed his eyes. 

"WHAt Are YOu dOiNG?"

Karkat jumped and turned around to see the teen how touched his shoulder.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Karkat looked at the tall, lanky male.

He was wearing face paint, and his dark hair was crazy around his face. 

"OkAy MOthERFucKEr, CaLM DoWN." He said putting his hands up in defense, "MAy I AsK WhAT YoU'Re DOinG iN The MOthERFucKIng ForESt?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'M JuST HunTInG WiTH My FaMIlY."

"On Halloween?"

"It'S a TrADiTiON," he sat the rock he sat on before, "NoW WhAT ArE YoU DoInG?"

"I'm with a friend."

"HmmMMMMm," He nodded. "I ShOuLD pRObabLY inTROduCe mYsELf. I'm GaMzEE."

"Karkat." He shakes the hand the other put out for him.

"So WhErE Is YOurE FriENd?" He asked.

"I don't know, she just said stay here while she 'scouted'." Karkat guestered.

"Scouted for what?"

Karkat shrugged, "What about your family?"

"I just got motherfucking lost bro." He grinned.

"Wow you must be pretty fucking stuipid to get lost in a wood you go to every year." Karkat joked.

"I know!" He smiled, "But I let miracles lead me to where I'm meant to go."

"Miracles? You must be fucking high."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, I swear."

Karkat rolled his eyes.

"You know what Karbro, you look familiar..." 

"Karkat, I couldn't find anything, but-" Kanaya paused looking at Gamzee, "Who is this?"

"I'm motherfucking Gamzee bro."

Kanaya just looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"The weird aura," She whispered, "State your purpose." She put sternly.

"Waaa?"

"Why are you talking to Karkat?" She sighed. 

"Looking for his family." Karkat put.

"Well I think I saw people over there," Kanaya pointed behind her.

"Thanks bro!" Gamzee smiled, "I hope we can see each other again."

With that the juggalo ran off.

"His aura, it was different form a normal human." She said.

"Maybe it was because of the fact that he's druck."

"No it's not that, he looked familiar, like someone I despise."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magic swirled around him, making big flashed of red light. His magic back firing.

"Okay ow," Karkat said rubbing his head, "How come this is so hard for me?"

It was only a few minutes since Gamzee went off, but Karkat was bothered by one thing, gunshots, not a single one, though silencers were a thing.

"Trust me when I say witchery doesn't came easy, you just need to find you're calling, which comes in many ways, none knows it until it comes. Just try again."

She walked over and assessed his form before showing him an example in flashing jade light.

Before she finished Kanaya paused. Something was there.

"Woah, guys! Your witches? Well never mind that, you two need to go." It was Gamzee, "Your my bro so. Kurloz can't hold him back much longer..."

"What who?" Karkat questioned.

"My dad! When I told him what you looked like he got agree and stern when he asked me where you were at."

"And even after that you still told him?!" Karkat said.

"I didn't notice at the time! I was just excited that I got a friend!"

"I think I know what's going on," Kanaya sighed, "Grant Highblood, real name Grant Makara, we don't have enough time we need something fast..."

Karkat looked at her, "I think I got that covered."

The boy raised his hand and and swiped it down. A broom appeared.

"I wasn't a ware you had enough money for broom."

"I inherited it from my father when he died, now hop on."

Kanaya jumped on, "Are you comeing?" She looked at Gamzee.

"I just thought dad was crazy." Gamzee said getting on the broom.

The broom took off, the wind hitting the three's faces as they rode. Did I miss the fact that they were hitting multiple trees?

Kanaya picked a twig out of her hair, "Karkat do you even know how how to drive thing?"

Karkat calmly put, "No, but we haven't fallen yet have we?"

"Karkat?" Kanaya gasped.

"Oh dude, I think you jinxed yourself." Gamzee said before they were sent tumbling into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much planned for this! I ran out of time.  
> Here's the concept art- http://lunaeclipsedoesart.tumblr.com/post/152579794612/these-are-from-of-witches-and-juggalos-a-homestuck  
> Tell you what, if this gets 10 kudos and you guys say you want more, ill do it. Or if you spam me with comments....


End file.
